


Valentine's Day

by theartsaremypassion



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartsaremypassion/pseuds/theartsaremypassion
Summary: It's J.T. and Liberty's first Valentine's Day together as a couple and J.T. wants to make it one for the books.
Relationships: Liberty Van Zandt/J.T. Yorke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!

J.T. groans as he balls up yet another piece of paper, the words on it sounding shallow and cheesy, which regarding the occasion could work, but he wanted to write something different – something closer to the heart. 

Toby looks up from the video game controller long enough to notice J.T.’s disgruntled face. It intrigues him deeply. He’s never seen J.T. so wrapped up about something in quite some time, not even when Manny’s pants slipped down far enough to reveal her infamous thong. 

The shifted mood was starting to creep him out, though – enough to speak up about it. 

“Just come play some video games, man. I’m sure you’ll think of something then,” Toby says. 

“You don’t get it, Tobes. I want to do something special for Liberty. It _is_ our first Valentine’s Day together, after all,” J.T. says, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. 

“Oh, really? I totally didn’t know that,” Toby sarcastically retorts, getting up from the carpeted floor. He walks over to the table and opens up one of the balled-up pieces of paper to see just what J.T. was working with. 

“What’s wrong with this one?” 

“Don’t you have two eyes? Can’t you see it’s totally cheesy and dumb?” 

“Okay, if that’s what you think then maybe don’t write a card. Get her chocolates or something.” 

J.T. deeply sighs. “No, no, no! She deserves something special – more special and personal than chocolate and cheesy sayings out of a card.” 

“Look, J.T.,” Toby starts, sitting down, “I think you’re being too hard on yourself. Liberty has been trying to pull you for literal years. Anything you give her I’m sure she’ll absolutely love.” 

“Sure, but I just feel... _different_ about her, Tobes. There’s just something about her that’s unmatched, but in a good way.” 

Toby throws up his hands, stumped. “Well, I got nothing, Yorke. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

“I hope so. Valentine’s Day is in _two_ days. It’s not like I have much time.” 

“Better get to work, then,” Toby quips, rising from his seat to go back on the carpet and resume the game. 

This leaves J.T. once again alone with his looming thoughts. He hopes inspiration strikes soon as it is getting late... and he’s hungry, two things that go together like clockwork for him. 

As if as in a scene out of a movie, he gets struck with inspiration on the spot. Looks like dinner will have to wait, after all. 

~~~ 

The next day, J.T. and Liberty walk hand in hand into Degrassi’s main entrance, Liberty being blissfully unaware of what J.T. had under his mischievous sleeve. It’s probably for the best she didn’t get any ideas, seeing as she wasn’t the type to enjoy surprises – but alas, it’s the thought that counts... right? 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Manny quips, leaning against her locker. 

The couple in question only roll their eyes in response, not having much of a comeback for that. 

“So, we might as well address the elephant in the room,” Emma says. 

Liberty and J.T. tilt their heads in confusion, as they’re not too sure what Emma is alluding to. 

“It’s going to be your guys’ first Valentine’s Day as a couple! How exciting!” Manny exclaims, hitting Emma’s arm to release some of her contained excitement. 

“Oh, really? I totally didn’t notice,” J.T. sarcastically retorts. 

“So, what are you guys doing to celebrate big day? Seeing as the both of us are kind out of luck when it comes to love,” Manny asks, with Emma nodding in agreement at her statement at the end. 

“To be honest with you, I haven’t got a clue,” Liberty chuckles. “J.T won’t spill.” 

The girls all look at J.T. and wait for a response, their mouths all comically agape with curiosity. 

“What fun would it be if you knew, my dear?” 

“Aww,” Manny and Emma swoon, puckering out their bottom lips. “You guys are too cute.” 

J.T. brings Liberty closer to him as the bell rings, signaling the end of the playful conversation. 

“See you at lunch?” J.T. asks, looking deeply in her eyes. 

“You know it.” 

~~~ 

“You know you’ve still kept me in the dark regarding your plans for tomorrow.” 

J.T. opens his eyes to look at the voice talking to him, the sun causing him to squint a little. It’s almost a little hard to hear her over the loud jets of the hot tub, but he makes out what she’s saying nonetheless. 

“It’s a surprise,” J.T. says, closing his eyes once again. 

“Aw, come on. Can’t you just give me a hint already? I’m dying to know, my hot-headed paramour.” 

“You’ll just have to wait, my talented inamorata.” 

Liberty playfully groans, the suspense killing her inside. “How come you’re not dying to know what I’ve been working on for you?” 

“Because I know how surprises work, that’s why.” 

A beat of silence passes before J.T. feels an oddly warm sensation on his lips. He immediately opens his eyes to find Liberty’s lips on his, his lips moving in perfect sync with hers. 

Once she pulls away, he can’t help but to ask. “What was that for?” 

“For being an amazing, thoughtful boyfriend. Plus, it’s freezing out here,” Liberty responds, snuggling up to J.T. for warmth. J.T. instinctively wraps his arms around her to try and give her some warmth, hating to see her in any type of discomfort. 

Liberty then sneaks a kiss on J.T.’s neck, a giggle escaping from her thick lips. 

“You’re awfully playful, today. But I must warn you to not start a battle you can’t finish.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mr. Yorke. I’m aware.” 

“Well, since you’ve said you’re cold, wanna go warm up indoors? Preferably away from any... _distractions_?” J.T. purrs, making sure his breath tickles Liberty’s ear. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to such an activity...” Liberty trails. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah... but first you have to catch me!” Liberty exclaims, bolting out of the hot tub and into the kitchen. 

“You little...” 

It takes a second but J.T. is soon hot on her trail, careful not to slip on the abundant snow on the ground. He soon catches up to her though, wrapping his skinny arms around her frame in victory. 

“You’re mine, Van Zandt,” J.T. says, turning Liberty around so she is facing him. 

“I know,” Liberty says, closing the space between them. 

Who knew kissing in the kitchen when your parents aren’t home could be such a thrill? 

~~~ 

J.T. groans as he awakens the next day. He couldn’t get much sleep the night before as the excitement was quite literally eating away at him. He doesn’t when or how he fell asleep, but he’s grateful he at least got some shut eye for the big day ahead. As cheesy as it may sound, he does feel genuinely... peppier than usual, which is quite a feat considering he’s usually dead as a doornail in the mornings. But this morning is noticeably different. Love is in the air, dare he say. 

He goes through the motions of his morning routine with a stupid grin on his face, excited for Liberty to see just what he had been working on. 

Once he’s done with washing up and making sure he looked more presentable, he rushes back into his room and gathers the giant teddy bear he had been hiding in his closet along with a cheesy card and a box of chocolates, but these items weren’t even the big finale he had been working so hard on all this time. That big-ticket item had been waiting in the school building all along, waiting for Liberty’s eyes to graze it... along with the rest of the school. 

Without much more deliberation, J.T. is out of the door and out into the cold February air. 

~~~ 

The atmosphere in the school halls is much more different than usual, with love quite literally being in the air – or whatever fragrance the janitor had sprayed to make the hallways smell nicer. 

J.T. patiently waits by Liberty’s locker with the gifts in hand, looking around at all the couples all bundled up together for the occasion. 

Without much waiting time, Liberty comes around the corner, dressed in the cutest get up. She, too, had gifts in hand, with her gifts being a little more unconventional than J.T.’s. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” J.T. starts, handing her the humungous teddy bear. 

“Aw, J.T. this is so sweet of you,” Liberty smiles, holding the teddy bear close to her. 

J.T. also hands her the card and chocolates, with her hands simply way too full to hold everything at that point. “There was also supposed to be flowers, but they kind of sort of _died_ in my closet, so I hope it doesn’t bum you out too much.” 

“Are you kidding? This is amazing already, J.T.” Liberty replies, planting a fat kiss on his cheek. “Now, for your gifts. Happy Valentine’s Day to the best boyfriend around.” 

J.T.’s eyes widen as he recognizes the comic Liberty hands him as being the one he had been eyeing for quite some time. 

“No way! Where’d you find this?” 

“It’d ruin the _surprise_ if I told you, silly.” 

Liberty then opens her bookbag to unveil a great big basket filled to the brim with J.T.’s favorite snacks, just the way he liked them. 

“Oh, how I love you,” J.T. playfully says, proceeding to kiss all over Liberty’s face. 

Like clockwork, people begin to look in Liberty’s direction, looks of pure jealousy and adoration on their faces. Liberty furrows her brows in confusion as the number of people steadily increase. She then notices one thing in common: they all have the school newspaper in their hands. 

“What’s wrong?” J.T. asks, playing dumb. 

“N-Nothing. I guess a column I wrote in the newspaper didn’t go over well,” Liberty sighs, frowning ever-so-slightly. 

“Aw, come on. Nonsense. Why don’t you go get a copy of the newspaper for yourself so you see how wrong you are?” 

“If you insist.” 

Liberty walks to the newspaper stand and grabs a copy of it, anxious to see what exactly everyone had been eyeing her about. She quickly skims through it to find any errors or imperfections before she sees it. Tears begin to form in Liberty’s eyes as she reads, realizing that this was the big surprise J.T. had been talking about. 

She then looks up to find J.T. right in front of her. 

“I wanted everyone to know just how much I care about you. Sorry if my words kind of suck, but it’s straight from the heart. I really do love you, Liberty.” 

“I love you, too,” Liberty sniffles, her big teddy bear sitting on the floor beside her. She immediately pulls him in for a passionate kiss, not caring who saw. In fact, she wants everyone to know she has the sweetest, most caring boyfriend in the halls of Degrassi. I mean, what boyfriend would take the time to write a whole column about you in the school’s newspaper? Exactly. Not many. 

“You’re so sweet,” Liberty says, wiping the tears from underneath her glasses. 

“Yeah, I know,” J.T. smiles, going on his tip toes to kiss the top of her head. 

Best. Valentine’s Day. Ever. 

~~~ 

_For Liberty._

_Hey, baby. I know you probably aren’t expecting to see this, seeing as I rarely ever talk about the school newspaper to you, but believe me – I’m listening. Everything you say about it, I listen, even if I don’t respond. But alas, that’s not what this is about._

_I wanted everyone to know just how amazing you are and that you deserve every bit of love your big heart can handle._

_To everyone that is out there reading this that isn’t named Liberty, I just want you all to know one thing: this girl is the most important thing to me in the whole wide world – and it’ll always be that way. I know I treated you so badly in the past, but that was just because I was too young and dumb to allow all the love you had for me in. But now, I understand just how amazing this love is – and I only wish I had allowed it in sooner._

_I hope you have a great day!_

_Love, your one and only J.T. Yorke._


End file.
